Enceinte de lui
by YouMakeMeStrong-x3
Summary: Quand Hermione apprend quelque chose qui bouleversera sa vie et celle de Drago, en bien.


Enceinte de lui

By DrayMiaLove

Depuis quelques temps, Hermione Granger ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa dorme. En effet, depuis quelques jours, elle était prise de maux de ventre, de vertiges et de nausées.

Samedi matin, après avoir vomie une fois de plus, elle était partie à l'infirmerie pour savoir ce qu'elle avait.

Elle était assise sur un lit et attendait Mrs. Pomfresh, quand cette dernière arrive, la mine déconfite.

« Que se passe-t-il Mrs. Pomfresh ? » S'inquiéta Hermione.

« Hermione, avez-vous eu des rapports sexuelles récemment ? » Demanda l'infirmière. « Tout ce que vous me direz restera entre nous. » S'empressa de rajouter Mrs. Pomfresh.

« Oui, il y a une peu plus d'un mois. » Répondit la jeune préfète avec gêne.

« Vous souvenez vous si votre partenaire c'est protéger ou s'il a lancé le sort de contraception ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Je ne m'en souviens plus. J'avais beaucoup bu et je ne me suis réveillai le lendemain matin, nue et seule. » Se rappela Hermione. « Qu'ai-je Mrs. Pomfresh ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Vous êtes enceinte Miss, Granger. » Annonça l'infirmière.

Heureusement qu'elle était assise, sinon elle se serait évanouie en apprenant la nouvelle. L'infirmière lui posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, faisant sortie Hermione de ses pensées.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? » Lui demanda Mrs. Pomfresh.

« J'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas qui est le père. » Se lamenta Hermione en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« Il existe un sort qui permet de savoir l'identité du père. » Avoua Mrs. Pomfresh.

« Faites-le, s'il vous plaît. » La supplia Hermione.

Mrs. Pomfresh acquiesça et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur le ventre d'Hermione. Elle murmura « _**Pere Identitas**_ » et un jet violet se dirigea vers le ventre.

Après quelques minutes, une sphère violette « sortit » du ventre d'Hermione et un visage apparût à l'intérieur. En voyant l'identité du père, l'infirmière regarda Hermione qui avait pâlît. Cette dernière n'en revenait pas, que la personne avait qui elle avait couché un mois plus tôt et qui était le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait n'était autre que Drago Malfoy, le serpentard qu'elle détestait le plus avant et qui était son homologue Préfets-en-Chefs.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Mrs. Pomfresh.

« Je dois avoir une discussion avec lui avant de prendre une décision. » Lui confia Hermione.

Mrs. Pomfresh hocha la tête et après lui avoir dit au revoir, Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie, perdus dans des pensées.

Elle déambulait dans les couloirs, une main posée sur son ventre, jusqu'à son appartement, n'ayant pas cours de la journée. Elle rentra à son appartement et y trouva Drago, assis sur la table en train de faire ses devoirs.

Drago releva la tête en entendant le tableau qui gardé l'entrée de leur salle commune, s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il y vit Hermione, qui le fixait du regard, une main posé sur son ventre.

Quand il vit e geste, Drago comprit qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Pansy, Blaise et lui avait présenté leurs excuses au Trio d'or, et lui et Hermione s'étaient beaucoup rapproché. Et a force de la côtoyer, le jeune blond en est tombé amoureux et il en était de même pour la brune. Tout leur entourage le savait, sauf les deux concernés.

Puis était venu cette soirée, à laquelle les deux Préfets-en-Chefs, avaient beaucoup bu et flirtaient ensemble. Ils ont finis leur soirée dans le lit de la brune, et quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, il avait paniqué et fuit, oubliant de lancer le sort de contraceptions sur Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Lui demanda Drago, d'un ton indifférent et en retournant à son devoir de potions.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on avait couché ensemble il y a un mois pendant la fête ? » Contredit Hermione d'une traite.

« Je ne vois pas d quoi tu parles. » Mentit-il.

« Arrête de me mentir Drago ! » S'énerva Hermione. « Je sais que tu es au courant et maintenant, je me retrouve à porter ton enfant. » Ajouta-t-elle, légèrement plus calme.

« Tu es enceinte ? » Fit-il avec surprise.

« Oui. Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! » Exigea-t-elle.

« Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé dans le même lit que toi, et j'ai paniqué. Alors je me suis rhabillé et en partant j'ai oublié le sort de contraception. » Lui expliqua-t-il d'un ton calme.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione s'assit sur le canapé le plus proche et laissa libre court aux larmes qu'elle retenait depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie. En voyant Hermione dans cet état, Drago se leva de sa chaise et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de la brune et la tira contre lui, se laissant tomber sur le dossier du canapé.

Hermione, acceptant cette étreinte, se blottit un peu plus contre lui, passant son bras autour de la taille du blond, et nicha sa tête dans son cou, s'enivrant de son parfum qu'elle aimait tant. Quand elle fut calmée, Hermione se dégagea de Drago, mais il garda son bras autour d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Drago ? » Se lamenta Hermione en tournant son visage pour le regarder. « Je ne me vois pas maman à mon âge alors que je n'ai pas encore mon diplôme, et que toi non plus. » Ajouta-t-elle doucement.

« Tu te sens capable de tuer une petite vie innocente qui n'a rien demandé ? » Lui demanda Drago, en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Non. » Avoua-t-elle, ne baissant légèrement la tête.

« Alors on élèvera cet enfant comme il le faut. Puis tu n'es enceinte que d'un mois à peu prêt, et vu qu'on est en juin, tu auras tout le temps de passer ton diplôme, et personne ne se rendra compte de rien d'accord ? Alors sèche moi ces vilaines larmes, fait moi un grand sourire et dit toi que dans quelques mois, tu seras la femme la plus combler au monde, car que tu auras ton enfant dans tes bras. » La réconforta Drago, en lui essuyant les joues à l'aide de ses pouces.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement, et reposa tête sur le torse de Drago, lui entourant le ventre de ses bras. Drago lui caressa les cheveux, profitant pleinement cette étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi dans cette position quelques minutes, dans un silence reposant, quand Hermione se releva, un air paniqué sr le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux qu'on aille à l'infirmerie ? » S'inquiéta Drago, en se relevant aussi et faisant face à Hermione.

« Non, c'est bon, ne t'en fait pas. » Le rassura Hermione. « C'est juste qu'il faut prévenir nos amis. Oh Mon Dieu ! Les filles vont m'en vouloir de ne pas leur avoir dit que je me sentais mal dès le début, et Harry va vouloir te tuer, et moi aussi par la même occasion. On est mort Drago ! » Paniqua Hermione, en bougeant ses ras dans tout les sens.

« Hermione, calme-toi. Les filles ne vont pas t'en vouloir, vu que tu ne le sais que depuis e matin. Ensuite Harry ne va pas me tuer, et Balise sera là pour calmer le jeu si ça dérape. » La calma Drago en lui retenant les bras. « Je vais leur écrire une lettre pour qu'ils viennent au plus vite et qu'on a quelque chose à leur avouer. » Rajouta-t-il.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, les quatre amis des futurs parents arrivèrent. Tout le monde s'assit sur les canapés, et un elfe leur ramena de quoi manger.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez nous avouer ? » Demanda Pansy.

« C'est compliqué à dire. » Répondit Hermione, en jouant avec ses mains.

« Bah accouche. » Fit Harry.

« Justement, dans huit mois. » Répliqua Hermione, en baissant la tête.

La salle commune se plongea dans un silence, et les filles, ayant vite comprit ce que cela voulait dire, crièrent et Hermione releva la tête à temps, avant de voir ses deux amies se jetèrent sur elles, pour la féliciter.

« Pourquoi vous la félicitez ? » Demanda Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que tu es long à la détente Potter. Hermione est enceinte. » Souffla d'exaspération Pansy.

« C'est vrai ? » fit Blaise en se tournant vers la Préfète-en-Chefs.

« Oui. » Répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

« Et qui est le père ? Questionna Ginny.

« C'est moi. » Se décida -enfin- à intervenir Drago.

Les filles, ainsi que Blaise, les félicitèrent tandis qu'Harry regardait les deux Préfets-en-Chefs, les sourcils froncés.

« Harry ? » L'appela d'une voix douce sa meilleure amie. « Tu m'en veux ? » Ajouta-t-elle, dès qu'il posa son regard sur elle.

« Non, pas du tout. C'est just »e que ça me fait bizarre de savoir que ma petite sœur est enceinte. » Souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire. « Tu as intérêt à bien prendre soin d'elle et du bébé. » Ajouta-t-il, en regardant Drago.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler du futur bébé de la bande, puis ils repartirent peu avant le couvre-feu du soir, rejoignant leur salle commune.

Drago, qui était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit et observant le plafond. Même si ses parents aimaient-voir adorée- bien Hermione, il savait très bien qu'ils n'accepteraient pas un enfant hors mariage, et les regards que lui avaient jetés Blaise et Pansy cet après-midi montraient bien qu'ils pensaient la même chose que lui. Puis il avait de très fort sentiment pour Hermione, et il espérait que cela soit réciproque.

Décidé, il se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre pour se trouver face à la porte de celle de son homologue. Il souffla pour se détendre et rentra dans la chambre d'Hermione, sans frapper, et trouva cette dernière assise sur son lit, sous ses couvertures, en train de lire un livre, pour changer.

« Drago, mais qu'est-ce que … » Commença-t-elle.

« Chut, laisse-moi parler avant que je ne fuis comme un lâche. » La coupa-t-il. « Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, et aussi depuis que je me suis excusé envers Harry, Ginny et toi, Ron n'acceptant mes excuses, on s'est beaucoup rapproché toi et moi, puis au fil du temps passer ensemble, j'ai commencé à éprouver plu que de l'amitié envers toi. Il m'a fallu du temps et, avec l'aide de Pansy et Blaise, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de toi. Je en sais même pas si cela est réciproque, mais je l'espère, car on va avoir un bébé ensemble. » Déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Sans qu'il ne le vive venir, Hermione se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Drago colla son front à celui d'Hermione, qui plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Drago.

« Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi, et je ne te cache pas qu'il a fallut que Ginny et Harry me crie dessus pour que je m'en rende compte. » Ria-t-elle doucement, suivit de Drago.

« J'imagine très bien la scène. » Fit Drago avec un grand sourire. « Maintenant que l'on sait ce que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'autre. » Ajouta-t-il, plus sérieux.

« Je t'écoute. » L'incita Hermione, perplexe en lui prenant la main.

« Comme tu le sais, les Malfoy sont placé très haut dans la société sorcière, et un bébé hors mariage est très mal vu dans cette même société. » Lui dit Drago.

« C'est une demande en mariage ? Non, parce que tu sais, moi non plus je ne veux pas que mon enfant naisse hors mariage. Mais que vont dire tes parents ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Oui, s'en est une. Et je suis rassuré que tu penses pareil que moi. Et quant à mes parents, ce n'est pas comme s'ils te détestaient. Et de e que je sais, ma mère programme notre mariage depuis le début d'année. » Répondit-il en souriant.

Hermione lui sourit à son tour et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il se détacha d'elle, et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit de la préfète. Une nouvelle vie à trois commencé pour eux.


End file.
